Betrayal Artist
by EKL22
Summary: He thought they were happy together, but he never even knew that inside, she was not happy.  Can they fix their marriage before their son is born? Wade/OC Posibly more pairings as time goes on. *Rating may change*
1. The Very Beginning

**Yet another Wade Barrett story, woo hoo! This is the story of one of my characters I have on a roleplay website. It's changed up a bit but I think you guys will like it! And I have been working on Growing up in the WWE, I just have to write the rough draft and type it! Keep on reading! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Lucky and Wade had been married for almost 6 months. It started as a one night stand almost eight months ago. As soon as Lucky had contacted Wade with news that she was expecting, they married. Sure there was love for awhile, but they soon found their relationship deteriorating. The fighting was terrible and Lucky became distressed. She cried all the time and could not get up the nerve to even ask Wade for a divorce. She was seven months pregnant, but she needed Wade's support, and her family would exhile her if the couple split.<p>

It was just a normal night in the Barrett household. Lucky was lying in bed, crying after a fight, or maybe it was just a mood swing. Wade walked into the bedroom and removed his shirt, leaving him just in basketball shorts. He laid down next to Lucky in bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Love." He whispered in her ear as he wiped her tears away.

"I know." Lucky replied turning to face him, "I deserved it though."

"No you didn't. I shouldn't snap at you the way I do. Your emotional tension is through the roof the way it is. And stress isn't good on our baby, either." Wade said

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Lucky asked him

"Of course not, Lucky. I love you."

"Are you just saying that because I'm pregnant with your child?" She asked yet another question.

"No, I'm not. What we have is beautiful, Lucky. We're married, having a family, it can't get any better than this." He said

"You don't need a family right now. You're still competing on NXT and a family will just be a distraction to you." Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Babe, don't ever think that I would put my job before you and my son. As much as I love wrestling, I love you guys ten times more." Wade said as he gently wiped a stray tear off of Lucky's cheek, "Don't cry anymore, sweetie." He said, softly kissing the side of her head.

"I can't help it, Wade." Lucky sighed, "I feel so shitty right now."

"You should try to get some sleep, then. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"I can't sleep. The baby isn't sleeping right now and he keeps moving. He's making me a bit nauseous." Lucky said

"I'll stay up with you." Wade offered.

"No, you need to sleep. I'm just going to take a hot bath. Get some rest." She kissed his head before walking into the bathroom.

Wade sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wade was awakened by the door opening. Lucky walked over to his side of the bed and kissed his cheek.<p>

"I'm going to work." She whispered.

"You should really take some time off, the doctor told you to get plenty of bed rest." Wade said

"I can't, Wade, it's not that simple. If you don't win this contract, my salary is the only thing supporting us." Lucky said

"Well," He sat up, "_When_ I win this contest, I'm making you quit your job."

"Right.." Lucky rolled her eyes, "I like working at the hospital."

"Whatever."

"See you later. I have work until 11."

"Bye." Wade rolled his eyes before laying back down and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Wade invite his NXT pro, Chris Jericho, over to hang out.<p>

"How's Lucky?" Chris asked

"She's been better." Wade said

Chris nodded, "It's not a fun time when your wife's pregnant." He chuckled

"You have no idea." Wade said, "Well, you do. But, Lucky's not your wife, and I think her mood swings are ten times worse than any other woman's."

"Yeah…" He trailed, "Look, I don't trust her."

"Why? What do you mean?" Wade asked confusedly

"She's slept her way around the locker room before. I've seen her hanging out with Cena, Orton, Copeland. My point being, she's just a ring rat." Chris said

"Explain to me exactly what a ring rat is." Wade said

"It's a woman who sleeps with WWE superstars just for the sake of sleeping with famous people. I guess you could say they're like groupies."

"Chris, Lucky is not a ring rat, or whatever it is. She's a very nice girl and she's beautiful. I love her, and she loves me." Wade said

"I'd keep an eye on her if I were you." Chris said

"I trust her, so just get over it."

"Fine, but when she stabs you in the back, don't come crying to me about it." He held his hands up in defeat.

As the night went on, Wade thought more and more about what Chris said. Then he scolded himself for letting Chris fill his head with silly ideas, but a part of him still wanted to believe the words he had said that night. Wade shook it off and went to sleep. Hoping he would just forget it by the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how was the first chapter? I know, I write way too many stories involving Wade Barrett. I just can't get enough of him, lol. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm writing my other chappie's in a notebook, because I'm going on vacation! Woo hoo! I'm psyched so the next chapter might not be up for awhile! Write some reviews and motivate me, my wonderful audience! ReviewFavorite/Alert Thank you very much!**


	2. We're Moving?

**New Chappie! Read and Enjoy! See you at the bottom! (:**

* * *

><p>Lucky had had a tough time when she was growing up. She had know idea who her father was. And she went through school being teased because her mother had to work two jobs and then some to support her. Lucky had run away so many times that she had lost count. She barely finished high school. But when she did, she went to nursing school to, obviously, become a nurse. She found a job at a local hospital. Lucky's job was to take care of premature babies who couldn't go home just yet. Soon enough, Lucky found herself wanting a baby of her own, and she knew what she had to do. Lucky wandered into a local bar and saw the perfect person, Wade. And that's how it happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Lucky paced back and forth un her living room. Wade's phone number in hand._

"_I should call him…" She said to herself, "No, what are you thinking? You'll be fine on your own."_

_She sat down on the couch and took a deep breath, "I'm gonna tell him." Lucky picked up the phone and dialed Wade's number._

"_Hello?" Wade answered_

"_Hi Wade. It's Lucky, I don't know if you remember me." She said_

"_Ah, Lucky." He smiled to himself, "How could I forget?"_

_She chuckled, "So, I have something to tell you…" Lucky trailed_

"_What?" Wade asked_

"_I don't know any other way to tell you, but," She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Lucky waited happily at home for her husband. He had just won the first season of NXT, which meant he now had a contract in the WWE. Lucky saw headlights in the driveway and stood up to greet Wade when he walked in the door.<p>

Wade smiled when he saw Lucky, he dropped his bags and hugged her.

"Congrats, babe." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I told you I'd win." Wade said.

"Yeah, you did." Lucky smiled.

"So, what did you do while I was away?" Wade asked.

"Eat, sleep, clean and, oh yeah, east." she grinned.

"Of course you did." He chuckled as he kissed her head.

"The baby's kicking." Lucky smiled as Wade put his hand on her bump.

"I can't find it." He frowned slightly

"He stopped, now." Lucky said, "I'm sure you'll feel it at least once before he's born."

Wade nodded, "Yeah, probably."

"Well, since you're going to be on the road more often. Maybe I could start going with you from show to show." She suggested

"I don't know, Lucky…" He trailed

"Please? I'll be good." She joked

Wade couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, okay."

"Yay! Thank you!" Lucky grinned and kissed him.

"You're welcome, just relax." He said before sitting down on the couch, Lucky at his side.

Lucky rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you."

Wade looked down at her, "I love you, too. And before you ask, no, I'm not just saying that."

"Ok." She said

"You should get to bed, it's getting kind of late." Wade said

"Yeah, I'm tired." Lucky yawned

"I know, get to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes." He kissed Lucky's head

"Alright." Lucky yawned again before walking upstairs and to their bedroom.

Wade sighed, he sort of didn't want Lucky to come with him. Yes, he loved her, but traveling with him would give her more of a chance to sleep with the other superstars. Wade hated that he was now, all of a sudden, doubting his trust for her. Although, this would let him keep a closer eye on Lucky, like Chris had told him. He decided he would go to bed and think more about it in the morning. Wade walked upstairs and got ready for bed before lying down next to Lucky and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wade woke up. He hadn't slept very well. Wade thought all through the night and finally came up with an idea. He would suggest moving to England. Wade had more connections there and his friends could watch Lucky to make sure she wasn't getting herself into any trouble. Wade got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Lucky was sitting at the table and reading the newspaper.<p>

"Hey, babe." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey." She smiled back, "I made breakfast, I'll get you some." Lucky said trying to stand up but Wade lightly pushed her back down.

"Thanks, but I'll get it myself. You just rest."

"Ok." She rolled her eyes

"So, I've been thinking…" Wade trailed

"About?" Lucky asked, turning her full attention to him.

"Well, I was thinking that we could move to England." He suggested, Lucky stayed silent for several moments, thinking about what to say.

"Well, what about this house?" She asked, "We'll be in debt."

"We can keep this house. We don't have to buy another house. We can just rent an apartment for right now." Wade said

"But what about the baby? I won't have my mom there for me all the time. Do we really want him to grow up there?" Lucky asked

"Lucky, I grew up there. It's a nice place to raise a child." He said, "And my mother is always there."

"Your mother doesn't like me." Lucky reminded him

"But I'm sure she'll be willing to help take care of her grandson." Wade pointed out

"Fine, I'll move there with you under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Wade asked

"That you take time off before and after the baby is born." Lucky said

"That's fine with me." Wade replied, "And you're going to quit your job, right?"

"It's not like I have a choice." She muttered

"You do have a choice, you don't have to go."

"I already told you I was going and don't even try to argue about this with me. I'm not in the mood." Lucky said

"What I'm saying is, do what makes you happy, not what makes me happy." Wade said

"Don't you even try to talk me out of this after you already talked me into this." She glared

"I'm not forcing you to move to England." He said, "It was only a suggestion."

Lucky rolled her eyes, "You don't listen to me, do you?"

"I do but-" Lucky cut him off

"But what? You choose to ignore what I say? I'm moving with you, just be happy. End of argument."

"But-"

"I said, end of argument!" She exclaimed

"Okay, so you're sure about this?" Wade asked

"I'm positive." Lucky said

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll look for a place later."

"Okay." Lucky said before looking at the clock, "I have to get ready for work."

"I thought you took time off?" Wade rose an eyebrow

"It's my last day, and I have to tell them I'm not coming back."

"Alright, as long as you get rest before the baby is born." He nodded

Lucky nodded and got dressed for work. She kissed Wade goodbye before getting into her car and driving to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, ReviewFavorite/Alert! Thanks for reading! (:**


	3. Everything Will Be Okay, Maybe

**Hey guys, I'm trying to update my stories, some of them I just don't like so I'm probably just going to delete those. I really hope you guys, my faithful readers, will be understanding of this and my busy schedule. Don't hat eme for being slow with updates, please! I'll try to be better with them, but don't hold your breath for the next update. Thanks for your understanding! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Lucky lay in bed and smiled over at the black haired man lying next to her. He smiled back at her as his blue-green eyes peered into her own. He reached over and placed his hand on her baby bump.<p>

"How's my little PJ doing?" He asked with a smirk

"Phil," Lucky chuckled as she shook her head, "as much as I've slept with you over the duration of my pregnancy, it doesn't make him yours."

Phil jokingly scowled, "That's no fair. I've been around more than his father."

"Aww, poor baby." She pouted as she ran her fingers through his coal black hair.

Phil's fake scowl slowly turned into a lopsided smirk. He brushed Lucky's hair behind her ear and in the same motion ran his hand down her face to cup her cheek. Phil leaned into her and kissed her deeply. Lucky smirked into the kiss as she slowly returned it. Honestly, she felt more passion with Phil than she ever had with Wade. Yeah, she knew this was wrong, and yeah, she did love Wade. But, well-behaved girls rarely make history, right? Lucky slowly and hesitantly pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised, she had never resisted him before. Why was now any different?

"Phil, I'm eight and a half months pregnant."

"No, really?" He asked facetiously, "Why does that make anything different? We've been doing this for months now."

"I'm afraid that if we have sex I'll be naturally induced. Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Lucky asked as she stroked his cheek.

Phil sighed, "No, I guess not."

"Good boy." She grinned and kissed his cheek, "We might just need to have a rendezvous after he's born, that okay with you?"

"That depends." He smirked, "I'm a busy guy. I have a waiting list, you know."

Lucky chuckled, "Oh Phillip, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm, I don't know, you tell me." Phil grinned childishly.

Lucky laughed before looking over at the clock, "You better get going, hun. Wouldn't want Wade kicking your ass after he finds out what you've been doing with his wife." She smirked

"Oh alright, ruin my fun." Phil teased before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, "I'll see you around, sweet cheeks."

"Don't forget to pencil me into your 'busy' schedule." She teased with a wink, Phil laughed.

"Consider yourself at the top of my list."

"Yay me." She chuckled, "You better get your ass out of here, Wade will be back soon."

"Alright, buh-bye." He waved before walking into the hallway of the hotel.

Lucky got up and started getting ready for bed. She was in the bathroom removing her make-up when she heard the door open. She could tell it was Wade before he even spoke just by the way he had dropped his bag near the door.

"Lucky? You here?" He asked

She walked, more like waddled, out of the bathroom and smiled, "Yeah, I'm right here."

Wade returned the smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Did ya miss me?"

"Maybe." Lucky teased as she kissed his cheek, "How was RAW?"

"What do you mean? You didn't watch it?" Wade asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Of course I watched it!" Lies, all lies, "Did you enjoy yourself, is what I meant."

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said

"You don't sound like you had a good time. Everything alright?" Lucky asked out of concerned, she might sneak around behind his back, but she still loved him all the same. He was the father of her child, the man that would always be there for her.

"Don't worry about me I'm just a bit stressed. I'm focused on everything but work."

"Like?" Lucky asked, she knew what he was getting at.

"Babe, we're gonna be parents in less than two weeks, we're flying overseas in two days, I'm just worried about your well-being." Wade stroked her hair as he spoke.

"I should be the one worrying about you." She let out a soft chuckle, "Everything is going to be alright, I'm fine, the baby is fine. We're moving to England and things will eventually settle down."

"Pshh, have you ever been around a newborn child?" Wade asked, Lucky gave him a look.

"Babe, it used to be my job to take care of babies, I was a neonatal nurse for 3 years." She reminded him, "You won't be home that often anyway, so let me worry about the baby, okay?"

"But, that's not very fair to you or me, as a matter of fact. Are you saying that you're basically going to raise this child by yourself? Just because I work doesn't mean I won't be able to help you, I'll be home at least 3 days a week."

"I'm just used to it, I guess, so it won't be that hard for me. You'll have to learn, and as a woman, it's my niche to take care of the home and children anyway. You're supposed to work and support us." Lucky said, well, at least that's what her mother had told her.

"Who are you to decide how _my_ son is going to be raised?" He didn't mean it, he was just agitated that she was trying to dictate how the child was going to be raised without any input from him.

"Excuse you. I'm the mother of _your _son. You say about how stressed you are mentally, but do you ever think about how much physical stress is put on my body? I know you have terrible insomnia, but you eventually fall asleep, most times, I'm up for 48 hours straight hours. And it's all _your _fault." She sneered, he was angering her, stress wasn't good for the baby, but right now, Wade was acting like _their _son was his and only his.

"Don't start with that bullshit, it isn't going to make me pity you at all. I put my body on the line for my job because it's what I love doing. It's more stressful on my body than a pregnancy could ever be." Wade rolled his eyes.

Lucky laughed in disbelief, "Well, then, I'd like to see you carry around 30 extra pounds a day. I'd like to see you go through all of this discomfort. It doesn't sound like much, but when this baby is born, boy, am I going to make you pay for ever saying that."

Wade rolled his eyes before grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously

"Out...don't wait up for me."

"Trust me, if I'm awake, or even still here, it won't be because I'm waiting for you." Lucky informed cockily as Wade walked out the door, ignoring her. Their marriage was just falling apart and Lucky now regretted even telling him that she was pregnant in the first place. She turned out the lights in the room and climbed into the bed letting a few hot tears spill out of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this update was long overdue. I'm very very sorry it took FOREVER! I'm busy and my writer's block is horrible :P Please, tell me how you liked this chapter. FavoriteAlert/Review! Thanks for reading (: **


End file.
